Broken Embraces
by Guardiansaint002
Summary: After the birth of the prince, it was a race to find the perfect queen. When a cub is found, is she right for the throne? Is she right for the prince? What about the lioness who did fall for the prince? Will she get her king or will she watch the one she loves marry someone else? CHAPTER ONE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ladies and gentlemen. Sorry about the chapter, I wasn't happy with it and while working on future chapters, an idea popped up.**

**Which is the cause of the rewrite of the first chapter.**

**But to those who are reading for the first, thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.**

**Enjoy.**

The sun had begun to rise from the earth, casting beautiful golden rays across the lush African serengeti. At the peak of priderock, that was known as the royal's castle, throne and home..one can see the shapes of two lions sitting while waiting for the upcoming royal birth.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." mumbled a large golden furred lion as he stood and began to pace. His movements stirred up his red mane.

A creamy-caramel pelted lion with a brownish mane and greenish eyes sat not far with a smile on his creamy muzzle.

"Muffy, calm down. Sarabi's a strong lioness. The queen will be fine."

The king sighed, he knew that Sebastian was right but it still didn't end his worries.

Just then a grey mandrill walked out of the cave with a warm smile. The king's amber eyes lit up as he ran over.

"Rafiki! Is Sarabi okay? The cub?"

The sherman chuckled, "Ah, de queen an prince r fine an healthy, Mufasa."

Mufasa smiled, "Thanks Rafiki." before quickly running in the cave.

In the back of the small cave near the stone slope, laid a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims. In her paws was a small golden furred infant.

The queen looked up at her apporching mate and smiled. "Mufasa, come meet our son. Simba."

Mufasa beamed proudly at his son, the queen reached to nuzzle her mate but the golden lion pulled away.

Sarabi frowned but ignored it as one of her best friends since she came to the Pridelands walked in.

"Mufasa...sire?"

The king looked and seen a heavily pregnant light brown lioness with brown eyes.

"Yes, Amana? What can I do for you? "

The light brown lioness nodded before stating what she came for. "Sarafina just gave birth."

Mufasa frowned but forced a smiled, "What's the sex?"

"A girl, my liege. I also wanted to ask you someth-" Amana started but stopped when Mufasa turned back to his queen.

"Sarabi, I know who will be Simba's queen."

"Oh. Who do you have in mind?" Sarabi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sarafina's daughter. Don't you think it's great?"

Sarabi smiled lightly, "Yeah...fantastic, love."

Mufasa looked at his son again and smiled before getting up and walked out of the cave.

Sarabi sighed as tears fell from her orange eyes.

"Rabi, you alright?" Amana asked once the king left with concern in her eyes.

The queen sniffed up some tears, "I'm fine. What did you want to say before?"

Amana looked down, "I wanted to ask, if I was to have a female can she be bethroled to the prince?"

Sarabi frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Amana shook her head before pinning her ears. "No. I should of known."

Sarabi sighed, fighting the erge to cry as Mufasa walked in with wide grin of his yellow muzzle.

"It is settled. Sarafina's daughter, Nala is to be Simba's queen."

Sarabi and Amana shared a look, both knowing the true reason behind the bethrole.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A few weeks passed and as the sun was beginning to set, Mufasa was finishing up the last of his rounds. As the king began to head back to priderock, a azure blue hornbill flew over and panted, trying to regain his breathing.

"Zazu? Is something wrong?" Mufasa asked concern in his amber eyes.

"Yes. A lioness is at the western border."

Mufasa nodded before turning and ran in the direction the lioness was, following his majordomo.

Not long after Mufasa reached the western border. There was a heavily pregnant tawny-white lioness.

The lioness smiled when her hazel eyes landed on the large lion but Mufasa could clearly see she was barely holding on.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Elara and I need help..my cub's coming."

Mufasa gasped before he ran over and helped the lioness stand. Together they made the terk to priderock.

The journey was longer than the king expected but when they reached the top of the stoned slope, Mufasa was greeted by the the sight of Sarabi and a dull tan lioness helping Amana into the small cave near the slope.

"Sanura!"

The dull tan lioness moved her purple eyes from the two lionesses to the king and gasped when she saw the lioness by his side.

"Come with me. We'll help you."

Elara nodded before slowly following Sanura into the cave.

Mufasa kept his eyes on the small cave entrance before turning his eyes on Sebastian, who was pacing nearby.

Mufasa chuckled before grinning. "You shouldn't pace like that. After all, Amana's a strong female. She'll be fine."

The creamy-caramel lion stopped and glared at the king, who now had a smirk on his muzzle.

"Not cool...Mufasa." Sebastian groaned out in annoyance.

As the stars began to the shine, the hours creeping towards midnight, Queen Sarabi walked out of the cave with a tired but happy smile.

"Sebastian, you have two beautiful cubs."

Sebastian smiled before walking in the cave.

Sarabi then turned to her mate. "Elara wants you to meet her cub."

Mufasa headed in the cave and over to the tawny-white lioness that held a tiny white bundle of fur in her paws.

Mufasa rinkled his nose at the cub, who was looking up with amber eyes. "She's white."

Sarabi grinned as she gazed adoringly at the white cub. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Mufasa cleared his throat and nodded before heading over to where Amana laid with two cubs in her paws.

One cub had a tawny pelt with brown eyes. The other had a pale brown pelt with dark green eyes.

"What are their names?" Mufasa asked looking up from the cubs.

Amana smiled at her cubs before moving her brown eyes to the king, "The male is Cassiel and the female is Kula."

"They're wonderful, like you..love." Sebastian purred as he nuzzled his mate.

Mufasa smiled before he, Sarabi and Sanura left. Leaving the family alone and Elara and her daughter, Astra to rest.

**The end of chapter one. Now whenever a OC is introduced, I'll give their name meaning at the end of the chapter.**

**(My OCS)**

_Sebastian_**\- Venerable; revered.**

_Amana_**\- Integrity, truth, a nurse.**

_Elara_**\- Moon**

_Sanura_**\- Kitten**

_Cassiel_**\- Speed of God**

_Astra_**\- Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two. I want to thank all those who have reviewed, favored and followed.**

**If you didn't before, I suggest you re read the first chapter, since I rewrote it. Or you're going to be confused. **

Sunrises and sunsets came and went. Soon the cubs that was born were now old enough to eat meat and venture out without consantly being watched.

One precise morning, as the sun began to spread her golden rays, young Kula was the first to rise. The pale brown cub stood at the peak of the kopje and watched the animals began their day.

Kula smiled before turning and running in the cave.

"Cassiel! Cassiel! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." the fifteen minute older tawny cub moaned sleepily.

"But you promised to take me to the watering hole.." Kula said softly with her ears against her head as tears began to fall.

Cassiel blinked his brown eyes open and saw his sister about to cry. He cursed himself for making her sad, he promised his parents that he'll look out for her.

Cassiel sat up and smiled before giving his sister a affectionate head bump. "Come on, Kul. I'll race ya!"

Kula brightened up before running out of the cave with her brother.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Ooh...did you hear?"

"No. What?"

"The prince is coming to the watering hole today."

A dark gold cub with a black tuff on his head and dazzling pale green eyes was lying under a shaded tree with two female cubs nearby. He groaned at their gossip. Which is currently about his cousin, Prince Simba.

"Hey Malka. What's up?"

The dark golden cub looked and seen three cubs heading his way. One was his older brother, Alastair. Who had a brownish-beige pelt with a black tuff on his head and dark brown eyes.

The second cub was light tan with a fluffy russet tuff on his head and purple eyes. As the other cub, the light tan cub's brother had a dull brown pelt with a messy dull brown tuff and black eyes.

"Hey, Malka. What's up?" asked the dull brown cub once he and the others and reached the dark gold cub.

Malka sighed before shaking his head. "Nothing much. What about you guys?"

"Oh nothing much. I met Tojo and Chumvi on my way here." Alastair said as he sat by his brother.

The light tan cub, Tojo looked between his friends and brother. "Have guys seen Cassiel?"

Chumvi nodded his head before he began to scracth his head with his left hindpaw. "I saw him with Kula and Astra earliar."

"Have you seen her coat? Such a freak."

The male cubs looked and frowned at the cubs that were nearby were teasing their unique pelted friend.

With Kula, Cassiel and Astra. The pale brown cub glared at the female cubs before looking at her white pelted friend.

"Don't pay them no mind, Ast'." Kula whispered as Cassiel nodded in agreement.

Cassiel nodded but couldn't shake the disgusted looks off the other cubs' faces.

"Um...I'm going to head somewhere else."

Kula frowned with her ears againts her head before she ran after her fleeing friend.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A golden cub walked throught the tall lush green grass. He was meeting his friends but at the moment his mind was elsewhere. His father just told him that he'll be reciving his lessons soon. And he could'nt wait to learn all there was to being king.

But as he was walking, he didn't see a lifted root. Where he tripped and went rolling. The cub rolled in to something.

"Oww!"

The cub groaned before he looked and seen he rolled into two other cubs.

"Sorry." the golden prince said quickly as he stood.

Kula helped Astra up before she looked at the other cub and smiled, "It's alright."

"I'm Simba. It's nice to meet you."

"You mean Prince Simba?" Astra gasped with wide amber eyes.

Simba frowned as he growled, narrowing his orange eyes. "Yeah..What about it?"

Astra whimpered as she stepped back.

Kula pinned her ears, "Did we say something wrong?"

"Yes! That's all I hear is prince this...prince that! All the lioness cubs do is throw themselves at me for my title! I bet you're going to do the same!"

Kula was shocked but she managed to choke out, "I'm not like them. And neither is Astra. We don't care if you're a prince."

Astra nodded, slowly stepping up to her best friend's side. "We just want to be friends."

Simba sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for acting rashly." then he tilted his head, "But why not look at the watering hole?"

Kula growled, lowering her head with a scrowl. "We was there...But my idiotic cousin and her friend started to make fun of Astra. All because she's unique."

Simba sneered, "I won't stand for that!" then he looked at Kula, "Show me?"

Kula nodded and head for the watering hole with Simba by her side and Astra tagging behind.

As the three were headed for the dirt path that led to the watering hole, Simba turned his orange eyes on the bit younger pale brown cub.

"I didn't get your name."

"Kula.." Kula replied with a small smile.

Simba smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Astra giggled as Kula blushed. Her dark green eyes looked down which made Simba laugh.

"We're going to be best friends and for a long time...all of us." Simba finished smiling at the shy white cub.

Kula smiled at the prince before continuing her journey to the water hole with her best friend and their new friend close behind.

**(My OC)**

_Alistair_\- **Defender; protector**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the third chapter of Broken Embraces. I want to thank those who have reviewed, favored and followed.**

At the watering hole, Malka was lying down glaring daggers at the two lioness cubs not far away. His brother and friends were nearby, in a heated game of tag. He wasn't in the mood. He couldn't shake the hurt and concerned look off Kula's face.

"Oh..my! I can't believe they are with him!"

Malka looked up and seen his cousin with Kula and Astra. He looked at the two lioness cubs and growl.

"Shut up, Nala! Like you're anything pretty to look at!"

Actually she was...Nala had tawny peach fur and beautiful green eyes, like Kula. The reason why? Kula and Nala are cousins. Sebastian and Sarafina are brother and sister.

"How dare you speak to her like that! You creep!" growled a tannish-beige cub with gold eyes and a tuff of tannish-beige fur on her head

"What did you call me!?" Malka growled with his teeth bared.

Before anything else could be said or done, a bright blur was in the middle of the dark gold cub and one of the female cubs.

"Don't you ever talk to my cousin like that!" the blur turned out to be the prince, who snarled with narrowed orange eyes.

"How can you defend him! He's a freak...a creep like his father!" said Nala with her nose in the air.

"Don't talk about my father!" Malka basically spat.

"Yeah! Leave my uncle out of your mouth!" Simba growled in agreement.

Nala rolled her eyes and got to walk away. "Whatever! Come on Tama, let's go find the others"

The tannish-beige cub glared at Malka before smiling at Simba and following her friend.

"What's going on?" Kula asked as she came from hiding with Astra.

Malka's pale green eyes lit up at the sight of the pretty pale brown cub. Kula may have a difference pelt, but she resembles Nala to the 'T'. She has colorless paws, her muzzle, under belly and inner thighs are a creamy color. Her tail tuff is darker brown and her nose is like Nala's but black.

And Malka has a crush on her.

"I'm so glad you and Astra are alright," said Malka as he nuzzled the pale brown cub.

Kula blushed but as she was being nuzzled, she didn't see the glare from the prince.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A few days later Sarabi walked up to the summit of priderock, in search of her mate, when she saw Sarafina up there with him.

The queen hid behind a large rock, but had a clear view of what's happening.

"Mufasa...I know why you want Nala to be Simba's queen."

Mufasa moved closer, so their bodies was touching. "Do you?"

"You want Simba to marry Nala, since you couldn't marry me." Sarafina was looking out into the kingdom before turning her light green eyes towards the king.

Sarabi gasped, she knew it. Tears slowly fell from her orange eyes.

Mufasa took a deep breath before nuzzling the tawny lioness. "I love you Fina. I would do anything to be with you. But laws are made for a reason...what type of king would I be if you broke a long tradition law?"

Sarafina sighed, "A bad one. I don't want that."

Mufasa nuzzled the tawny lioness with a loving purr. Sarafina nuzzled back as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you, Mufasa,"

"I love you too,"

Sarabi turned and ran down the winding slope, down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Hot, burning tears falling in her retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

**CandyLuv99; Thanks for the review. As for Sarafina, we'll see.**

**Here's the fourth chapter, enjoy.**

The animals of the Pridelands had began to retreat to their homes as the stars shined brightly over the dark lands. Mufasa gave a big yawn as he made his way into the cave. His pride was getting ready for sleep. The large golden king made way over to the royal platform to see his son sound asleep. But something's up...where's Sarabi?

Mufasa looked around the cave and saw everyone but his queen. He walked back out and seen his brother in-law coming up the stoned slope.

Mufasa took a deep breath before approaching his mate's brother. "Hadithi, have you seen Sarabi?"

Hadithi has a dull beige pelt with a lighter tan-ish-gray underbelly, orange eyes and a dark brown mane.

"So now you're worried about my sister's well being!"

Mufasa bared his teeth, "I'm her mate and how dare you speak to me like that! I'm the king!"

Hadithi rolled his eyes, "Some mate, nuzzling up with her best friend! You two should be a shamed of yourselves!"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "How did you know that!?"

"She saw you and Sarafina and came running to me!" Hadithi unleashed his claws as he snarled, "I told you when married her don't hurt her!"

Mufasa sighed, "I know,"

Hadithi straighten up and growled, "You lucky bastard! If it wasn't for Simba you would be dead!"

With that the dull beige lion turned and headed down the stoned slope. Mufasa turned to enter the cave to come nose to nose with Sarafina.

"Oh...um.." Mufasa started, unsure what to say.

"I heard." Sarafina lowered her head, "But there's something I need to tell you."

Mufasa looked from the savannah to the tawny pelted lioness.

Sarafina took a deep breathe and looked at her lover, "Mufasa...I'm pregnant."

Mufasa's amber eyes widen, "You're pregnant!"

Sarafina nodded with a small smile. "Yes...aren't you happy?"

Mufasa sighed, "I'm thrilled, Fina. But...Sarabi?"

Sarafina narrowed her light green eyes before turning her head away. "I understand...you love her too? Don't you?"

Mufasa nodded and nuzzled the tawny lioness. "I'll be there for the cub."

Sarafina smiled lightly as she nuzzled into the gold lion's red mane, "I know."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

As the sun shined highly above the plains, the sound of children laughter was heard.

"Ha! Try and catch us, Tenderfoot!" laughed Kula as she and Astra ran from Simba.

"Oh I will!" the gold prince playfully growled before giving chase.

Simba went to pounced on the pale brown cub, but went over and rolled into something soft.

"Hey!"

Simba shook his head before looking at what or who he rolled into. When his orange eyes landed on a tawny peach cub with green eyes.

Simba instantly growled. "What are you doing here?"

Nala looked down, "I'm sorry about before...I was wondering if we could be friends?"

Simba glared at her, "I'm not the one you should be talking to."

Nala looked and seen Kula and Astra slowly walking over. With a sigh she walked over to her cousin and the white cub.

"I'm sorry, Kula..Astra. Friends?"

Kula looked at Simba, who gave her a reasuring smile. She then looked at Astra, who gave a small smile and a nod.

"Better to be friends than enemies." Astra said softly while pawing the ground beneath them.

Kula looked back at Nala and smiled. "Friends."

Nala smiled, "Come on. I'm it!"

Astra, Simba and Kula laughed before running off with Nala after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to chapter five of Broken Embraces. Sorry for the late update, will be updating frequently, also if you're interested check out myself other Lion King story, Bloodbound.**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The bright golden sun was shining brightly against the cloudless blue sky. Not far away from priderock was Nala and three other lioness cubs. Waiting for their friend Tama to finish up her hunting-lesson with her mother, Akina.

It was quiet until one of the female cubs spoke.

"So you're friends the freak and the freak lover?"

Nala looked from her reflection in the nearby water to the tawny white cub next to her. "Jara, please. Kula's my cousin and Astra is my friend."

Jara rolled her hazel-gold eyes. She looks much like Tama, even though they're not related.

A tannish-yellow cub with a tannish-yellow tuff on her head and hazel eyes walked over. "But Kula is all over your prince."

Nala looked at the second female cub with confusion in her greenish eyes as a dark tawny cub rolled her purple eyes.

"You all are such idiots! Simba isn't any bodies!"

Nala nodded, "Yeah, Amora's right. Simba dosen't belong to anyone."

"So if Kula was to date Simba, you wouldn't have a problem with that?" The hazel eye, tannish-yellow cub asked.

"Of course not, Hedi."

Hedi smiled before walking back to her spot as Jara walked over with a smirk on her off white muzzle.

"Enough about Kula...don't you want to know what's buzzing around the pride?"

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

It's been almost a week when Sarabi had decided to come home. For her son. Anyway and not to let Mufasa and Sarafina think they're won.

As the dark beige queen walked up the stoned slope, the sounds of voices was heard. With a sigh, she hid out of sight and looked in the main cave to see Sarafina and Amana...arguing?

"How could you!? You're supposed to be her friend! And you betray her like this!"

Sarafina growled, "You don't know anything! That's why you're number zero and I'm..."

"Number two! You will always be number two! And now I look at it...you're low. At the bottom of me! At the bottom of Scar and he's an outcast! And that's just sad!" Amana snarled, her brown eyes full of disgust for her sister-in-law.

The tawny lioness sneered, her light green eyes burning. "Don't be mad you didn't think of it first! After all I love Mufasa and _if_...anything was to happen to Simba. My cub gets the throne. Imagine...me the mother of royalty?"

Amana scoffed in disgust, "Idiot. Don't you know heirs only are tilted if they're born of the king and _queen_?"

Sarafina glared at the light brown lioness as Sarabi finally had enough and made her presence known.

"Enough!"

The two lionesses looked and gasped. Well...at least Amana did.

"Well...look who's returned!" Sarafina sneered.

Sarabi frowned, "I thought we were friends and were past this. I love Mufasa...I really do."

Sarafina narrowed her eyes as spat out her hate."Not like me! I deserve to be queen! I deserve to be Mufasa's mate!"

Sarabi frowned, "I don't have time for this." then she looked at Amana, "Can you tell me where my son is?"

Amana nodded happy to get away from the tawny pelted traitor. "I'll be happy to show you."

Sarabi nodded and followed the light brown lioness out of the cave. At lease she had one good friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. A bit of **_**WARNING**_**; foul language in the this chapter. Here's the next chapter of Broken Embraces, enjoy.**

Queen Sarabi walked with Amana to the watering hole where the sound of cub laughter was heard. The dark beige lioness smiled when she heard her son's.

Once the two mothers came through the tall green grass, Simba's orange eyes brighten.

"Mommy!"

Sarabi smiled warmly as her son ran to her. She bend down and nuzzled his head and licked it.

"Where was you?" the prince questioned rubbing in between his mother's forelegs.

Sarabi sighed, knowing this was going to come up. She looked at Simba and smiled, "I was with your uncle, Hadithi."

Simba sat with a titled head, "I have another uncle?"

Sarabi mentally slapped herself. She forgot Simba never met her brother. Just Hadithi met him, but Simba was real young at the time. Actually it was two days after his birth.

"Yes, I left cause he's needed help in his kingdom." Sarabi answered half truthfully.

"You were a princess before you married dad?" Simba asked in awe.

Sarabi chuckled before saying, "Yes, dear. How about I tell you the story."

Simba beamed at the thought of listening where his mom came from. The prince smiled up at his mother and nodded.

"My parents grew up here in the Pridelands. They're best friend was you're grandmother Uru. Well Princess Uru, at the time. One day my parents set out to make a pride of their own and later became rulers of the Eastern pride. They later had me, my mother and a member of the Eastern pride came to the Pridelands. Do you know who that was?"

"Grandpa Ahadi!" Simba exclaimed.

Sarabi smiled, "Ahadi was a native Pridelander but came to help us. To return with my mother for your grandma. As I was came to live in the Pridelands, Hadithi stayed to take our parents' place. But he came to see you after he heard you was born."

Sarabi happened to looked up and seen Mufasa walk in the cave.

"Wow. Will I ever meet him?"

Sarabi seen Mufasa walk out with Sarafina. The two looked around before going down the stoned slope towards the back. Sarabi looked down at her son and smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Now go run along, I have to speak to your father."

Simba nodded and nuzzled his mother's legs, which he earned a nuzzled to the back of his head. With a laugh Simba ran off where his friends were waiting. Sarabi looked at the light brown lioness resting not far away.

"Amana," the dark beige queen called.

The light brown pelted lioness opened an eye before the queen finished.

"...would you look after Simba for a bit?"

Amana nodded and sat up before heading towards the cubs. With a deep sigh, Sarabi ran off where she seen her mate and ex-friend disappear.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Fina, we can't do this anymore. I don't want Rabi to witness us again when she comes back."

The tawny lioness snarled, "Why do you care? You slept with me and so why do you care if she finds out! Besides she knows I'm expecting your cub."

Mufasa's amber eyes widen before sighing. Sarafina moved closer and licked the king's muzzle.

"Who do you love? Me, a fine body with that loves you or that rhinoceros?"

Mufasa sighed before licking the lioness across the cheek before the two began nuzzling lovingly. At the sound of growling and grass rustling caused the two to stop and look in the direction of the rustling and saw a snarling queen.

"_Rhinoceros_? Are you freaking kidding me!? That's what you see!?"

Mufasa gaped at his mate as Sarafina sneered.

"Yes, so be prepared to be a normal lioness like your pathetic friend!"

Sarabi laughed which shocked and surprised the two lovers.

Sarabi approached with a amused grin on her muzzle. "Ah, he can't divorce me! Not unless I agree!"

Sarafina growled, "You stupid bitch! He's the king! He don't need you're pitty permission to marry me and make me his queen! Because I will be!" Then she looked at her lover with a purr, "Right baby?"

Mufasa stared at his mate with a pale face before looking at Sarafina, "Um...she's right. I can't remarry unless my current mate agree on a divorce."

Sarabi smiled in triumph, "And I won't! So you can get that out of the both your heads! I been through too much to throw it away. When Simba reaches adult hood, I will step down. But as far as being mates goes, I'm done! You can have that whore, but I'm still the queen!"

With that the dark beige lioness stormed off leaving her old friend growling at her retreating back.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Scar!"

A sleek, elegant rich brown lion with a black mane, green eyes and a scar across his left eye looked up and saw a pale tan lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her amber eyes, a gray-cream chest and a notch in her right ear.

Scar laid his head down with a annoyed growl. "What is it, Zira?"

Zira ignored his growl and went on. "Did you hear the drama going on in the Pridelands?"

Scar closed his eyes with a sneer. "No."

"It stars your brother.."

Scar groaned, "I don't want to know but knowing you, you're going to tell me anyway."

"Mufasa has a mistress and you wouldn't believe who?"

"Who?" Scar reluctantly asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sarafina,"

Scar's leafy green eyes shot open as a growl escaped his throat.

"So what are you going to do?" Zira questioned watching the prince.

"I don't know..." The brown lion stood and started out of the cave he and Zira was in.

"Where you going?"

"A walk," Scar growled.

"Oh. Before you go. You should know, Sarafina's pregnant and Mufasa's the father."

Scar snarled before continuing out of the cave. Zira smiled before going out of the cave, but in another direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot.**

"Are you going to let her speak to us like that!" Sarafina was fuming. The nerve of that lioness.

Mufasa slowly nodded, "I'm sorry Fina, but I have no say. But know, I love you."

Sarafina sighed, "And I love you. But..."

Mufasa looked from the sky to see the sun setting to the light green eye lioness. "But..."

Sarafina sighed deeply. "What are are we going to tell the cubs?"

"Well Nala and Simba's bethrole is still official. But...as far as telling them about us...well I'll take Simba out tomorrow and talk to him."

Sarafina smiled before leaning on the large gold male with a purr as she watched the sun set with her lover.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Morning was approaching fast as everyone was fast asleep. Sarafina and Mufasa was asleep on the platform as Sarabi slept near Amana and Sebastian. Kula and Simba was cuddled up in a ball with Astra, Alistair, Malka and Nala.

King Mufasa slowly opened his eyes and seen the sun was about to rise from the cave entrance. The golden lion nuzzled his tawny pelted mistress before getting up and moving over to his queen and son. Mufasa nudge his son's cheek with his brown nose.

The prince blinked his eyes open with a whine. "Dad? What's going on? Why up so early?"

The king smiled, "Come I want to show you something."

Simba gave a cubby yawn before following his father out of the cave and up the winding path to the summit of priderock. Once at the top, father and son sat as the sun began to rise.

"Wow." said the prince as he watched the golden orb bath the kingdom in a golden blanket.

Mufasa chuckled remembering when his mother took him up here. "Listen Simba, a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

Mufasa smiled down at his heir, "Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Simba gets up and looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north. "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he looked at the rip up canyon. Memories of when Taka took him and few of their friends there resurfaced. A frown sat apound the king's face as he remembered what lies in those barren waste land.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba."

Simba looked from the shadowy place to his father. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

Mufasa smiled as he got up and began to go down the path. "Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time."

Simba was in awed as he began to follow his father. "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckles, "Simba..."

As the king and prince were walking through the savannah is when the king had deiced to talk to his son about Sarafina.

"Simba,"

The golden cub looked up with curious orange orbs.

"How do you feel about about Sarafina, Nala's mother?"

Simba looked down and as his face began to grow warm. Simba has been having confuse thoughts. He really likes Kula but there's something about Nala, that sparks something in him.

"She's cool, I guess.."

Mufasa looked out into the savannah to see his subjects with their mates and family.

"Your mother and I aren't really together anymore. Sarafina is my mate now but your mom will still be the queen."

Simba titled his head, clearly the young prince of six months didn't understand the love triangle. But he one day he will.

Mufasa sighed, "You'll understand one day. Now back to our lessons. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba was listening but there was questions burning holes in his mind. So he asked one,

"Dad?"

The king looked from a herd of antople to his heir.

"What about the pride?"

"What about them son?"

Simba looked down, hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries.

"They're going to talk..."

"Let them, they can talk all they want but they know not to ask me, Sarafina, your mother or you anything."

Simba nodded as Zazu flew down on a nearby rock and began the morning report.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Sarafina and Nala was talking a stroll when the tawny lioness took a deep breath.

"Nala..."

The tawny peach cub looked up at her mother in wonder with her greenish eyes.

"How do you feel about being a sister?"

Nala rolled her eyes which shocked the tawny lioness.

"I know, so when are you due?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know? How?"

Nala smiled, "The beautiful chain of gossip, mother. Keep up."

Sarafina smiled, "You know, you get to have royalty too."

"I do?"

Sarafina nodded, "Yes, you're going to be married to Simba but don't let him know yet."

Nala nodded as her mother nuzzled her.

"Come, I know Simba is going to ask you to play. So let's make you all pretty...even though you don't need it."

Nala giggled before following her mother to the pride's resting place.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

On the other side of the Pridelands, Zira had walked to the western border where a bunch of tall green grass swayed endlessly.

"I'm here!" the pale tan lioness yelled.

"And we're all very impressed."

Zira growled as a large handsome pale brown lion with dark brown eyes and a dark brown mane walked through the tall grass.

"Where's your brother!?"

"Somewhere, maybe giving us time to have some fun." the lion wiggled his eyebrows.

Zira snarled as a light peach lion with a faded brown mane and golden eyes stepped through the tall grass.

"Cut it, Ammiel."

The pale brown lion chuckled before sitting. As the light peach lion looked at the lioness.

"Did you think about my offer, Zira?"

Zira turned her head away with her ears against her head. "I did...but Scar...I can't."

"Why not!?" Ammiel growled.

"Nasiri!" Zira snarled towards the light peach lion.

Nasiri sighed before repeating, "Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, Nasiri! I don't want my cubs to grow up without a father, like I did...before he, you know."

Nasiri walked over and nuzzled the pale tan lioness.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you. Now what's Taka up to?"

"I'm not sure, he's been planing every since he found out Mufasa is going to be a father again."

"Sarabi's pregnant?" Ammiel asked as he joined his brother's side.

Zira shook her head. "No, Sarafina is."

Nasiri eyes widen as tears glistened in his eyes but they were gone as soon as they came. "Look, just look out for them...even Sarafina and could you keep an eye on Nala."

Zira groaned, "What do I look like?"

"Please, King Hadithi feels like there's something bad about to happen. So please, keep an eye on Nala and Simba."

"I can't promise about Simba...but I'll try." Zira told her old friend.

Ammiel nodded, "That's good enough."

Nasiri turned to Zira and nuzzled her. "Go, before he suspects something."

Zira nodded before running off towards the cave she and Scar claimed.

"Is she trust worthy?" Ammiel questioned once the pale tan lioness gone.

Nasiri sighed as he and his brother headed towards Hadithi's kingdom.

"I'm not sure, Ammiel."

"Well, I hope so. So you're going to tell the king, Mufasa knocked up your woman."

Nasiri smirked before he looked at his brother with humor in his gold eyes, "Nope. You are."

Ammiel, "Me? Wait...I might be killed!"

Nasiri just laughed as he continued the trek to the Eastern lands with his brother following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason Chandler; Thanks for the review. As for the story idea, I think I can work something out.**

**Here's the next chapter of Broken Embraces. Enjoy.**

After Ammiel and his brother went separate ways. The pale brown lion took a deep breath before entering the king's personal cave.

Once inside, Ammiel saw that Hadithi was speaking with one of the teenage lionesses, one that stayed close to one of his nephews.

Clearing his throat, Ammiel spoke after gaining the dull beige lion's attention. "Um...Hadithi...sir?"

The dark brown mane lion dismissed the young pale cream lioness before turning to the pale brown lion. "What is it, Ammiel?"

The large pale brown lion lion gulped. "Um...you see.."

Hadithi groaned, rubbing his temples under his thick dark brown mane. Before a roar echoed off the walls. "Spit it out!"

"Mufasa cheated on Sarabi and got Sarafina pregnant!"

Hadithi roared, anger and disgust burning through his body. "What did you say!?"

Ammiel stepped back actually afraid of the king. "Don't kill the messenger."

Hadithi scoffed. "Is that all?"

"Um...we have word that Taka is up to no good."

Hadithi snarled, "Watch them!"

Ammiel nodded and bolted out of the clearing and to his brother.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Amana laid at the bottom of the lioness' hang out. Where they chat, bath cubs and bath in the sun. Kula laid in her mother's colorless paws. While her brother Cassiel laid on the side of his mother, napping, like male cubs do. At least most do.

"So...you got pretty close to the prince?" Amana asked with a smile between licks.

Kula blushed, "Well...I like him. Every time I'm around him I get a fluttery feeling. I can't stop thinking about him..."

Amana smiled knowly at her daughter, but on the inside she was heart broken. Her beautiful daughter had fallen in love with the prince but she won't have a happy ending with the prince.

"Mom...why are you crying?"

Amana sniffed and forced a smile, she didn't know she was. "Just thinking...so have you told him?"

"Nah, he'll never go for me. Unlike Nala, who's pretty."

Amana sighed before nuzzling the top of Kula's head. "I'm sure you'll find the right one, sweetie."

Kula smiled at her mother as Sarafina came down with Nala. The tawny lioness walked by with a snort before lying a few rocks away. Not to long after Sarabi came and laid on her rock.

"Hello Rabi."

"Morning 'Ana"

"So...?" Amana was going ask was the situation but the queen shook her head and the light brown lioness dropped it.

The light brown lioness sighed before continuing Kula's bath.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Scar walked into a barren waste land, full of animal bones and skulls. As he continue through the grave yard he walked in a area where laughter was storming from. Three spotted creatures, known as hyenas were laughing till their yellow beady eyes landed on the brown lion.

"Scar, buddy." said a male hyena. "It's good to see ya."

Another male hyena just laughed as drool dripped from his mouth.

"What's up, Scar?" asked the only female out of the three.

Scar looked at the hyenas with no emotion and said with a hiss.

"I have a job for you."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Nasiri and Ammiel stood under priderock waiting for the queen.

"So...this is the famous priderock?" Ammiel questioned looking around.

Nasiri smiled and nodded as his name was shouted.

"Nasiri!"

The light peach lion looked and was surprised to see his...he don't know what to call Sarafina besides but his cub's mother.

"Sarafina," Nasiri said bluntly.

"What are you doing here?" Sarafina approached with confusion in her light green eyes.

"To see the queen." Ammiel sneered at his niece's mother.

"Why? What's so important about her?!" Sarafina spat, her eyes held disgust for the dark beige lioness.

"Yes. _What's so important about her?_"

The group looked and saw Sarabi starring at them regal and beautiful. Ammiel couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Your highness, King Hadithi sent us." Nasiri informed as he and his brother bowed.

Sarabi looked at her ex-friend. "Excuse us, please."

Sarafina snarled, barring her teeth as her eyes narrowed. "No! Nasiri is my daughter's father, whatever you have to say can be said in front of me!"

Sarabi glared but before she could say anything Ammiel jumped in between the two and roared in the king's mistress face. Which sent the tawny lioness running.

Sarabi smiled grateful at the male who smiled in return. "Now, why are you two here?"

"We believe Taka is up to know good and so is Sarafina." Nasiri answered.

"I don't doubt either of them." said Sarabi with a sigh. "Come I'll show you where you can stay in the meantime."

Ammiel and Nasiri nodded before following the queen away from the kopje.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason Chandler; Very intense. Thanks for the review.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter nine of Broken Embraces.**

As the sun set high in the afternoon sky a shout echoed across the air.

"Ammiel! Nasiri! Wake up!"

The light peach lion slowly blinked his golden eyes opened as he looked and saw the queen standing in the cave entrance.

Ammiel awoke and couldn't help but to smile when he saw the beautiful queen.

"Sarabi, what is it?" Nasiri asked between a yawn.

"Scar just took Simba for a walk. They were heading for the gorge." the brothers could clearly see the fear in Sarabi's orange eyes.

Nasiri and Ammiel jumped up at that and without any more words. The three ran towards the gorge. When they got there they were shocked to see a stampede running along the bottom of the gorge.

"My baby!" Sarabi cried as she saw her golden cub fly through the air but sighed in relief as Mufasa leaped up and caught him.

"That's not the least of our worries." snarled Ammiel, his dark brown eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth barred.

Sarabi and Nasiri looked down and saw Scar stalking the ledge he was on. Sarabi saw Mufasa put Simba down on a ledge before being thrown back in.

"Dad!" the three heard the prince's cry as he watched his father get pulled into the rushing beasts.

Sarabi heard her son scream, which made her heart break into million pieces and over again. Out off the thundering hooves Mufasa leaped up and clung to the gorge's side.

"We got to get down there!" Ammiel yelled over the roaring noise of the stampede.

"Nooo!"

They looked and saw Mufasa falling into the stameped.

"I'll take care of Scar, do you want me to kill him or what?"

Sarabi looked at the pale brown lion and nodded. "Mufasa did me wrong but he's still my son's father and should have justice."

Ammiel nodded before sliding down the gorge towards Scar.

Nasiri looked at Sarabi, who nodded. The two went down a slope and ran through the gorge towards the sound of crying. What they saw made their hearts just drop. The young prince cuddled in his father's limp paws.

"Simba..." Sarabi started with her dark brown rimmed ears against her head.

The cub looked and seen his mother with a light peach pelted lion with a faded brown mane.

"Mom...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sarabi pulled her son close, "Hush now. It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"What's going to happen now?" Simba asked crying against his mother's leg.

Sarabi sighed before nuzzling her son, "We're going to leave for a while. I'm not sure how long but until I get my head cleared and it's safe for you."

Simba nodded and held his mother's leg tighter. Ammiel soon came running over out of breathe and had some minor cuts and bruises.

"Hyenas are coming. I didn't get to finish Scar. But he's pretty bad. We got to go!"

Sarabi picked up Simba by the nape and ran with the two lions following close behind.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Scar smiled triumphantly as he looked his brother's dead body. On top of that the _furball _was no where to be found.

"Sir. We killed them." said Banazi approaching with the other two.

"Good. Now go, they will be coming to see his body soon." Scar sneered.

Banazi nodded before following his leader and a insane hyena down the gorge. Scar turned back to his brother's bloody body. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with his plan. Soon the sound of paws reached his ears, the brown lion looked and seen the pride. The first was Sarafina running over to Mufasa and crying in his red mane.

"No! You can't leave me!" Sarafina cried into the gold lion's mane.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news. The queen was also caught in it." Scar informed with fake remorse.

Amana and Elara's eyes widen before tears started to fall. Of course Amana and Sarabi was close, has been since Sarabi came from the Easternlands to establish a alliance between the Easternlands and the Pridelands.

But for Elara, the tawny-white lioness was drawn to the dark beige lioness. Since being accepted she, Amana and Sarabi were close friends. She knew the true reason behind the situation with the king and Sarafina, who she never liked.

Elara's daughter rubbed against her leg. As Astra thought of the queen as of a aunt like Amana.

Sebastian pulled his mate and a tight embrace. As the three grieved for their friend.

"What about Simba?"

Nala was near Tama but looked up at the mention of Simba.

"I'm afraid he's gone too." Scar lowered his head as tears escaped his closed eyes.

Kula cried, she completely broke down. Waterfalls came from her dark green eyes. The pale brown cub slumped to the ground.

"I loved him! Now I won't get to tell him!"

Cassiel, Astra, Alistair and a heartbroken Malka walked over to the sobbing cub.

"Can you believe her?" Tama sneered in disgust.

Hatred build in Nala's eyes for her cousin. She loved the cub she's going to marry. To top it off, Simba did have a thing for her. A growl escaped her throat.

"I'll make her life hell!" Nala growled as she glared at her cousin.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Sarafina and Sebastian stayed with Mufasa for a bit more. After the pride left with cubs to go home for a much needed rest.

"I can't believe he's gone." Sarafina weeped over the body of her lover.

Sebastian sighed and was going to say something when a groan reached their ears. Sebastian and Sarafina shared a look before slowly looking down at the dusty golden body next to them.

But what shocked them was that a pair of amber eyes were staring right at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason Chandler; I appreciate the reviews and your feedback. It means a lot. **

**Two of the OCs in this chapter belongs to an old friend, Regis Rogers. Even though the one was introduced in chapter eight. Now onto chapter ten, enjoy.**

"You're alive!" Sarafina cried happily as she once again buried her face in the golden lion's dusty red mane.

Mufasa groaned before slowly sitting up with the help of Sebastian and Sarafina.

"What happened?" the creamy-caramel lion asked with concern in his greenish eyes.

Mufasa looked at his long time friend and his lover's brother. "Scar...he threw me back in the stampede."

Sebastian snarled at the thought. "We need to get back."

Mufasa nodded and with the help of the siblings he managed to climb the gorge. After catching his breath the three lions made their way to priderock.

When they returned most of the pride were gather around a boulder with Scar on it.

"Killer!" Sarafina roared with rage in her light green eyes.

Scar and the pride looked and was surprise to see two of their pride with...their king and alive.

"Mufasa...you're alive.." Scar breathed out in disbelief.

Mufasa moved towards his brother but stopped as he almost lost his balance. "No thanks to you, _brother_!"

Scar sneered, "I'll be king. If I have to kill you with my own paws!"

With that the brown pounced and galloped towards the king. But Sebastian leapt in the way and met the attack head on. Sebastian and Scar rolled until creamy-caramel lion pinned the dark prince.

"Sorry!" was all the larger male said before slashing the king's brother's throat.

Sebastian turned towards the king who was limping over to him. "I'm sorry, Mufasa."

Mufasa brought his good friend into a brotherly hug. "You had to."

Sarafina walked up and nuzzled her lover after he and her brother pulled away. "What now? Simba and Sarabi are gone."

Mufasa looked down, tears falling from his eyes. "I suppose you're to be queen and our cub is the heir."

Sarafina smiled at that before nuzzling into Mufasa's red mane once again.

"Let's get some rest." Sebastian announced to everyone.

The pride nodded and helped the king up to the cave.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Where are we going? Are we there yet?" Simba asked for twentieth time.

Sarabi smiled as they walked through some bushes. "We're here."

Simba looked in amazement at the scenery in front of him. Lush, fresh green grass going on for miles like the Pridelands. Tall trees stood around the borders and a river ran through the land.

"Ah, so this is my little nephew."

Simba looked up and seen a large dull beige lion with orange eyes and a dark brown mane.

"Hi!" Simba smiled brightly at his mother's brother.

Hadithi smiled in return, "You can explore if you want."

Simba looked at his mother who nodded. Simba smiled before taking off.

Hadithi watched his nephew disappear into some bushes before he turned to his sister and lieutenants. "Follow me."

The three nodded and followed the dull beige king into a nearby cave.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Simba was walking around when laughter reached his ears. He walked to some bushes and peeked through. There were a cub, younger than him, playing in a lake with a teen lioness. A clearing of a throat made the ex-prince look up to see a teen brown lion with amber eyes and a growing dark brown mane.

"Um...hi.." Simba smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you?" The brownish lion growled.

Simba went to say something when the teen lioness from the lake walked over.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find out." the teen male sneered.

Simba gulped, "I'm Simba...um the king's nephew."

The lioness' green eyes widen, "Oh. You're King Hadithi's nephew?"

Simba nodded and the lioness smiled.

"Forgive big doofus here. He wants to protect us but tend to over do it. I'm Jua by the way."

Simba nodded and took a moment to take in the teen lioness' appearance. She had pale cream fur, extra fur on her chest which was a lighter cream and she had green eyes. Soon the dark yellow cub that Jua was playing with walked over.

"This is my sister, Joyce." then Jua looked at the teen lion behind the golden cub, "This is Uzuri. But everyone calls him Zuri."

Simba looked at the teen with a raised eye brow. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Jua and her sister couldn't help the giggles that escaped their muzzles.

"Hahah. Laugh it up!" Zuri glared at the pale cream female.

"Having a hard time making friends big brother?" said a whitish-peach teen lion with gold eyes and a growing faded brown mane.

Uzuri growled under his breath as the whitish-peach teen chuckled before looking at the cub.

"You're mother requested you."

Simba's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. He was hungry and hoped she had something plus. She was the only thing left of his father.

"Could you take me?...I don't think I'll quite remember how to get back."

The whitish-peach teen lowered his extremely large body to the ground and smiled, "Get on,"

Simba didn't have to be told twice. He climbed on and felt the older feline flinch.

"Hey. Little man, claws!"

Simba retracted his small black claws. "Sorry."

The teen smiled and raise up before heading through the bushes.

"I didn't get your name, whirlwind."

"Simba." the gold cub replied while trying not fall and dig his claws into the male under him.

"Lion. Sweet. I'm Uriel by the way. Zuri's little brother."

Simba giggled before relaxing and enjoying the ride back to his uncle's cave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason Chandler; Thanks for the feedback. As for your question, you'll have to continue to read and find out.**

**Onto chapter eleven, enjoy.**

Uriel walked towards a clearing where Sarabi sat outside of a large cave. The whitish-peach teen lowered his body to the ground where Simba climbed off.

Sarabi smiled at the two before turning her orange eyes to her son. "What do you say to Uriel, Simba?"

The gold cub turned and smiled at his new friend. "Thank you, Uriel."

Uriel chuckled, "No problem, whirlwind."

Sarabi dipped her head before heading in the cave where Simba ran to a zebra leg. After finishing his meal, the golden cub curled up in Sarabi's light beige paws.

"Mother?"

Sarabi licked the back of Simba's neck as she began to bath him, "Yes, dear?"

"May you sing a song?" Simba was tired and restless. One of the reasons why he wasn't fighting against having a bath.

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling Simba's head, messing up the golden fur on top.

_"Somebody wants you_

_Somebody needs you_

_Someone is searching for your heart alone_

_Someone is dreaming_

_Waiting and watching_

_Someone is coming to take you home_

_Time_

_It will fly_

_Like a sun through the sky_

_And where once was hello turns to say goodbye_

Sarabi looked at her son to see his small white teeth as he yawned.

_"Tomorrow is here now_

_Sings in your ear now_

_Child in my heart_

_Your life is your world_

_Never you fear now_

_Someone who loves you is taking you home."_

Sarabi smiled at her sleeping son before lying her head down and closing her eyes.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

**A pair of greenish and dark green eyes stared at him.**

_"Pick me, Simba I love you!"_ **cried out the pair of dark green eyes.**

_"No! Pick me! We belong together!"_ **the greenish eyes insisted.**

**A new voice, feminine made it's presence known.**

_"Follow your heart, my child."_

**...**

Animals big and small traveled through the morning mist towards priderock. After months of grieving of their late queen and prince. New life was born.

Rafiki stood at the peak of priderock as Sarafina, Sebastian and Mufasa walked up. Each holding a cub by the nape. One by one the baboon raised the cubs into the air. The subjects went wild. Before bowing down to the new heirs.

Once back in the cave, Sarafina laid down with the three cubs at her side nursing. Two cubs were light gold. The other was the most unique as the cub had inherited a whitish pelt from it's paternal grandmother.

As for the other two, they had tiny markings of faded brown tuffs on their heads.

"What are their names?" Sebastian asked as he sat off to the side.

"The oldest and future queen, is Aasha. Than you have the princes, Mheetu and Mapenzi."

"I love it." Sebastian grinned moving his greenish eyes towards his neice and nephews.

Not long after everyone left the queen to rest. Nala walked in with Tama by her side.

Sarafina smiled but that faded at the look on her daughter's face. The tawny pelted queen promised to speak with her eldest when her youngest cubs go to sleep.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Night came quickly and Sarafina went to find her daughter after leaving the triplets with Mufasa. The tawny lioness found her eldest at the peak.

"Something the matter, Nala?"

Nala sighed, "Simba's gone. On top of that...Kula likes him and I want to make her life hell!"

Sarafina smiled proudly, "I can help with that."

**...**

Simba was running through the tall green lush grass of the jungle. Joyce was it and the dark yellow cub was faster than he thought. Simba stopped to catch his breath to only be pounced on. The two rolled until Simba was top.

"Nice work, prince. But you could use some help."

Simba and Joyce looked and saw Zuri and Arcángel.

"You teach him?" Uriel snickered. "He might as well wave his tail for surrender!" laughed the whitish-peach teen.

Zuri rolled his amber eyes and looked at his king's nephew. "We can start now."

"Cool!" Simba exclaimed excitedly.

Zuri gave his brother a smirk before walking off with Simba.

Uriel laughed and shook his head before following after the two. "I just have to see this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason Chandler; Appreciate the feedback.**

**Here's chapter twelve. Enjoy.**

The sun was high in the sky, noting that noon was quickly approaching. The golden rays hitting the Easternlands territory. Making the lush green plants shine and the clear blue water glisten like crystals.

On a hill sat Sarabi and Ammiel. It has been three months since the _'death' _of Mufasa and the acceptance of the new members of King Hadithi's pride. Down below of the two adults were Uriel and Zuri, who were training with Simba, Jua and her little sister.

"I'm glad he's happy." Sarabi breathed out with a content smile.

Ammiel smiled and nodded, "He's a good kid." the pale brown lion moved his dark brown eyes to the dark beige lioness next him, "What about you?"

"Me?" Sarabi chuckled and shook her head, "I'm happy as long as my son is happy."

Ammiel looked down before looking back up and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sarabi asked seeing the large male heading down the hill.

"A walk. Would you care to join me?"

Sarabi blushed but got up and followed the lion down. The two were walking side by side. Every now and then their pelts would brush against another.

Sarabi glanced around at the beauty and calmness around her before moving her orange eyes to Ammiel. "So...do you have family besides Nasiri?"

Some how she don't know why but she felt nervous. Like a cub with a crush. But she couldn't possibly like him, like him like that. Could she? Sarabi looked at the male next to her and blushed once his dark brown eyes met her orange.

Ammiel was handsome and large. Larger than Mufasa, she use to stand shoulder to shoulder to the Pridelands king, now her head now reached Ammiel's shoulder. His pelt was a pale brown with a hint of peach. His dark brown mane flowed around his face.

"Family? Welll..there was three of us. We had a younger sister, named Twilight."

"Twilight?" Sarabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ammiel merely nodded, "She was born between sunset and dusk."

"That's beautiful and creative." Sarabi smiled warmly liking the idea herself.

Ammiel smiled, "Yeah she was."

Sarabi's brown ear rims pinned against her head, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She...died. Giving birth, it was a month later. But it was from giving birth." Ammiel answered and Sarabi could tell it still has raw spot.

Sarabi couldn't help but to nuzzled the dazzling lion next to her. Ammiel was shocked, that this beautiful lioness was nuzzling him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled back. After awhile they pulled away.

"So what happened to the cubs? If you don't mind me asking." Sarabi focused on the pale brown male, intent on hearing what he had to say.

Ammiel smiled with a light laugh, "They're well and healthy."

Sarabi grew a curious look. "Are they living here?"

Ammiel chuckled which made Sarabi raised an eye brow. "Uzuri and Uriel."

Sarabi's orange orbs widen, "The poor things."

"Yeah...it was hard. Especially since their dad ran out on them before they were born."

"Well, you and Nasiri did a beautiful job raising them boys. I'm glad Simba looks up to them." Sarabi smiled at the pale brown lion.

Sarabi nuzzled into Ammiel's mane with a purr. Ammiel smiled warmly at her before nuzzling her head and cheek.

"Me too. Me too."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

In the Pridelands noon was turning to dusk. Kula was at the watering hole when Malka walked over.

"Hey,"

Kula looked up and smiled, "Hi."

The dark gold cub pawed at the ground nervously. "Um...I was wondering if you would like to go stargazing with me?"

Kula looked down, unsure what to say. She knew he liked her. But she liked Simba...even though he's gone.

Kula lowered her head, refusing to look at her friend. "Um...sorry Malka. I can't, maybe some other time."

Malka's heart broke at the reject but he forced a smile and head for the cave. It's hard for the dark gold cub. He and Alistair lost their mother from hyenas and their father went rouge and was killed. Now they were taken in by Amana and Sebastian.

That made things awkward for the cub. Not long after Malka left Nala popped up with Tama.

"Hello _cousin_," the tawny peach princess purred.

Kula turned around and saw her cousin with her right paw.

"Oh. Nala, it's you." Kula sighed in relief as she worked to get her heart back to normal.

"Did...we...scare you?" Tama smirked.

Kula nodded. "A little."

"Oh well...we're really sorry. But we came to tell you that I'm going to be bethroled." Nala informed with a wicked grin on her muzzle.

Kula smiled. "Really? To who?"

Nala's grin widened. "Malka."

Kula's smile dropped and she didn't realize it, "Oh."

Nala and Tama shared a dark smile before leaving the pale brown cub. Kula sat with her head lowered as she fought with her thoughts and heart. _I can't possibly like him!_ But as dawn on more she realized that two of the royal gold furred cubs had stole her heart. But she won't be getting a happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jason Chandler; I'll see how I can add the other one. As for Sarabi finding love, she deserves it.**

**Here's the next chapter of Broken Embraces.**

Two light gold pelted teen lions laid at the water hole with not happy faces. The difference between the two is that one has greenish eyes and a growing faded brown mane. As the other once had a faded brown tuff on his head as a cub now sports a growing dark red mane and purple eyes which he inherited from his paternal grandmother.

These teens are known as Prince Mheetu and Prince Mapenzi, the youngest cubs from King Mufasa and his slut of a mate.. Queen Sarafina.

"Oh...I just can't wait to be queen!"

"How many times was that?" Mapenzi asked, his purple eyes strained from his sister's constant bragging.

Mheetu sighed as he laid his head on his yellow colored paws. "I lost count."

"What are you two losers talking about now?"

Logan sat up and glared at his whitish pelted sister, "You can't talk to us like that!"

Aasha laughed, "I'm the future queen! I can do whatever I want!"

"That's not how it goes you little brat!"

The three siblings looked and seen a teen Chumvi, he had a darker brown mane that falls on the side of his face. His muscles ripped through his dull brown fur.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Aasha snarled at the older male.

Chumvi, since taller than the future queen lowered his head and snarled in Aasha's face. "I just did."

Aasha gasped before walking away with her tail in the air. Chumvi shook his head before looking at the princes.

"Thank you." said the brothers at once.

Chumvi smiled, "Anytime, boys." the dull brown teen made to walk away but stopped, "Hey I'm doing some sparing. Wanna come?"

Mheetu and Mapenzi smiled before walking after the older male.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

In the Easternlands young adult Zuri, Uriel and Jua was sitting around with the teens. As of Simba and Joyce.

Jua was next to Zuri as Uriel was next to Simba and Joyce was next to the gold teen but close to Jua.

"So what are we playing?" Simba asked looking around.

Simba had grown up nicely. He has a luxurious, thick, and a rich red mane growing, which looks almost exactly like Mufasa's, although his build is much slighter than that of his father's. Facial feature-wise, he resembles Sarabi.

"The question game." giggled Joyce with amusement in her green eyes.

Simba raised an eye brow as Jua and Joyce chuckled lightly. "Question game?"

Uriel laughed lightly, "It's when we ask questions and you try your best to answer them."

Simba nodded, "Okay, who's first?"

Jua sat up and smiled, "Alright...if you were stranded in the dessert who would you want to be stranded with?"

Simba thought hard before answering, "My mother."

"You're mother?" Zuri snickered. "I don't think you get the jest of the question."

Simba frowned as his ears pinned against his head.

Jua snickered too, "Come on, there's got to be some one else? Someone_ special_?"

"No, there's not. I mean it's practically been me and my mom since we got here. If I'm stranded, than I like it to be with my mother. So I could tell her bye before I die."

"That's very sweet, whirlwind." smiled Uriel.

Simba smiled back and it made the large whitish-peach lion melt.

"Okay, so what about you guys?" Simba asked looking towards Zuri and Jua.

Jua smirked, "That's easy. Zuri."

The game went on for awhile until one question came up.

"Uriel, which lioness in the pride whould you want to mate with?" came the whitish-peach lion's brother question.

Uriel stared at the ground not sure what to say. But he soon raised his head and sighed. "None."

With that he ran off with eyes staring at him. Simba felt like he should run after him, as that's what friends do.

"I'll be back." Simba announced rising to his paws.

No one said anything as they watched their golden friend run after the whitish-peach lion. Simba ran through the Easternlands until he came to a lake where Uriel sat. Looking at his reflection in the clear water.

"Uriel," the gold teen called as he approached.

Uriel looked up and seen Simba. "Oh...you came to make fun?"

"What do you mean?" Simba shook his head, confused. "I don't know what's going on! That's why I came."

Uriel sighed once the golden teen sat next to him, "I'm not into lionesses."

Simba's orange eyes widen as he realized what his friend is saying. But he managed to choke out, "Who?"

Uriel stared into Simba's eyes. Gold met orange. He couldn't help, so with a deep breath Uriel licked the younger male on his muzzle.

Simba gasped as he felt was frozen, he couldn't move. Soon Uriel pulled back breathing heavy, so was Simba.

"I'm sorry..." Uriel pinned his ears and lowered his head.

Simba took a deep breath before staring at his friend and crusher.

"It's...it's alright. But I'm..." Simba stopped what he was saying when he saw the love in Uriel's eyes. He gulped, he didn't want to brake his friend's heart, so he lied. "I like you too."

Uriel felt his heart swell before he knew it Simba licked his muzzle before nuzzling into his thick faded brown mane. The larger lion smiled before nuzzling back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason Chandler; Thanks. I'm glad you think so.**

**To everyone that's reading, Simba will find a way out but in the end it won't be to happy for Uriel. So now here's chapter fourteen, enjoy!**

It was a bit passed early morning when Simba woke to the feeling of a large mass of body heat lying under him.

The golden teen looked down and gaped at what he saw. He was on top of Uriel, were his white belly met his light beige. The large lion's huge paw was wrapped around his mid-section.

Simba slowly wiggled out of the embrace before turning around to look at his tail, to see if anything happen. He gave a deep sigh of relief when he saw nothing happened. Simba looked at his...well _boyfriend _and gave another deep sigh before nuzzling the whitish-peach lion. Which was more friendly than mately.

After that Simba headed for the lake since last night he and Uriel moved away from there before going to sleep. Once there the golden teen dipped his head in before pulling it out and slumping to the ground with a groan.

"That was a nice thing you did."

Simba sat and turned around to see Zuri standing not far away. Sweat started to cling to his body as he stared at his..._boyfriend's _brother.

"What are you talking abou?t" Simba asked giving a nervous laugh.

"What you did for Uriel was a very noble thing." Zuri smiled before sighing heavily as his smile faded. "But you can't lie to him forever."

Simba looked down refusing to look at the brownish male. "How did you know?"

"I...well. Me and Jua followed you after you left." Zuri responded, rubbing his chest with his paw.

Simba sighed, "I couldn't help it...I couldn't hurt him."

Zuri walked over to his friend and pulled the golden teen into a hug. "But Simba, if you keep up this lie...you'll hurt him more if you didn't return his feelings."

Zuri let go and gave Simba a brotherly nuzzle before ruffing up his small red mane. With a sigh of his own, Zuri got up and headed off.

Simba sighed deeply as he slumped to the ground. A zillion and one thoughts galloped through his mind like the stampede that killed his father. But one out of all came to the surface the most.

_'What do I do now?'_

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A teen Kula sat by the watering hole thinking about what has happened over the past year and a half. In a few more months she'll be two, and still haven't found a mate. As the beautiful pale brown lioness was thinking she didn't noticed her friend, Astra walking over.

"Kula..."

Kula was then knocked out of her thoughts as she looked at the white pelted teenage lioness.

"You okay?" Astra asked with concern in her amber eyes.

Kula shook her head, "No, not at all. Nala and Tama is really getting to me. I try to be strong, but in the end they always will win."

Astra frowned before bumping her head against Kula's, "Don't pay them no mind. Like you and Cassiel always use to tell me."

Kula moved away as tears began at the brim of her dark green eyes. "How can I not! Everyday I get thrown in my face that Nala's going to marry a lion that I fell in love with!"

Astra flickered a ear as she looked at her conflicted friend."Malka?"

Kula nodded, "I don't know when it happened but I have feelings for him too."

Astra frowned, "Kula, Simba's dead. You got to move on." with a deep breath. "I know this is probably a bad time. But I wanted you to know that Cassiel proposed and I accepted. Simba is gone but you can-"

"My heart dosen't fell like he's dead!" Kula's outburst cut Astra off. "He's alive and I going to find him!"

Astra sighed and shook her head, "When you plan on leaving?"

"When we turn two." Kula was looking towards the horizon in the direction of the gorge.

Astra gave a long, deep sigh. "I don't know what to say, Kula. But good luck and I hope you find what you're looking for."

With that Astra left her friend and future sister-in-law with a shake of her head. Kula sighed before looking at the sky, noticing the sun had started to set. Kula lowered her lead as tears fell and made small puddles near her paws.

**...**

In the Easternlands, a young adult Simba was in search of his _boyfriend_. After a few months of acting gay the words of Zuri replayed in his mind. So he thought it's best to come clean. Simba soon found the large whitish-peach lion in a clearing under a large tree.

Simba inhaled and exhaled before making his presence known. "Uriel..."

The whitish-peach lion looked up and smiled, "Hey,"

Simba cleared his throat before sitting. "Hey...um we need to talk."

Uriel nodded before sitting up and gave his boyfriend his attention.

Simba nervously rubbed the back of his head with a paw. "Um...this is not easy to say..."

Uriel smiled wide and bright before he shouted "Yes!"

Simba shook his head, "Wait? What?"

Uriel nuzzled and licked the younger lion before looking into his orange eyes.

"Yes, I'll be your mate!" Uriel excitedly exclaimed.

Simba was speechless as he just gaped at what just happened.

"I'm going to tell, my uncles!"

Simba was frozen as he watched his now _fiancee _run towards the pride. The golden lion slumped to the ground with a deep sigh as he covered his head with his paws.

_'What did I just do?'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Can't sleep so I'll be posting one or two more chapters. **_**WARNING**_**; A bit of suggestive themes. **

**Enjoy chapter fifteen.**

It's been two weeks since the news of Simba and Uriel's engagement. The pride was beyond shock. They never thought a strong, large handsome lion like Uriel would go down that path.

Simba had since hid himself from the pride, now stays at a cave on the far side of the kingdom. On the day that started week three, it was a warm afternoon when Simba was resting outside of his cave. He was enjoying the warms rays on his light beige stomach.

"Simba,"

Simba lift his head, he knew that voice anywhere. He was right, he eyes soon met a pair of orange eyes like his own. But noicted that his mother wasn't alone, Ammiel was by her side.

It was uncommon to see the large pale brown lion following Sarabi around like a lost cub. But since Simba was older...he was slightly wiser.

"What's going on?" Simba asked sitting up looking at his mother.

Sarabi sat, so did Ammiel who spoke up. "You need to tell my nephew the truth. We know that _this _isn't who you are."

Simba sighed and lowered his head, "I can't."

Sarabi got up and moved closer so she could pull her son close. "I know, that's why we're here to help."

Simba raised an eye brow, "Why we?"

The dark beige lioness glanced before looking back at her son. "Me and Ammiel are together."

"What! When did this happened?" Simba roared which shocked him more than anything.

"A few months ago..but, Simba.." Sarabi tried to explain.

"What about dad..." The golden lion stopped as he remembered his father wasn't alive.

"You're father's gone, plus I wasn't really his mate anymore. Don't you remember?" Sarabi known about the talk Mufasa had with Simba the day before the stampede. She implored it.

Simba closed his eyes before his ears flattened against his head as he recalled a memory of his father saying that Sarafina would be his mate and that his mother would still be queen.

Sarabi sighed but smiled and found the courage after getting a nuzzle from Ammiel. "Simba, what you don't know is that you father was in love with Sarafina. I was only to marry him to establish a alliance between the Pridelands and the Easternlands."

Simba lowered his head. He had no idea what his mother went through.

"Plus, I don't know how long but he was having a affair with Sarafina behind my back." Sarabi shook her head to rid of the tears that threatened to fall.

Simba shot his head up and looked at his mother and her boyfriend with shock, hurt and anger written on his face. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Sarabi nuzzled him and sighed, "That's why you were bethroled to Nala."

Simba shook his head and starred at his mother in disbelief. "I was what!"

Sarabi gave out a heavy sigh. "You were bethroled to Nala. But you couldn't fall in love since that's the rule. You're to marry your bethroled."

Simba sighed as he stood and began walking away, "I need to think."

Sarabi nodded before watching her son walk off. Before feeling a nuzzle to her cheek. Sarabi smiled before leaning into the touch.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Ammiel questioned watching the young gold lion disappear into a cluster of trees.

Sarabi sighed, "I will soon."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

In the Pridelands, Amana sat in the cave below priderock as tears fell from her brown eyes. her as best as he could as tears fell from his own greenish eyes.

Kula lowered her head. "I'm sorry...but I can't stay here any longer."

"Why?" came a calm, masculine voice.

Kula looked and saw Malka. She wanted so bad to nuzzle him. He was handsome, no doubt about it.

Malka's body was firm and fit. Muscles ripped under his dark golden fur as a black mane crowned his head where a black tuff falls between his pale green eyes.

But instead she sobbed and ran out of the cave and across the kingdom. Not even looking back.

Malka looked broken before looking at his adopted family. Cassiel had his head lowered as his fiancee, Astra sat nuzzling into his brownish mane.

As on the other side of the cave sat his own brother with his dark tawny pelted future mate, Amora.

Astra finally looked up from lying on Cassiel's mane and sighed, "She found out about you being bethroled to Nala and she got set in her mind that Simba's alive."

Malka didn't know what to say but he knew one thing and that was he wasn't going to marry Nala. Not in a million years. He rather marry a hyena, a African wild dog! Anything or anyone besides Nala! With a snarl, the dark gold lion set off to find the king and his whore of a queen.

**...**

Kula ran at full speed through the Pridelands and through the Outlands. But half way through she fell to the ground to catch her breath. She didn't know where to go. But something was telling her to go towards the oasis her father told her so much stories about.

With a groan, she got up and started for the canyons she knew was around here. It was nighttime when she found the dusty canyons. She found an old den and rested for awhile before continuing her journey at sunrise.

But as the young lioness walked, she felt she was being watched. But she ignored it and continued walking. By time afternoon came, Kula saw the outline of trees. With a happy laugh Kula bolted towards the trees. Right before she could reach the line of trees, she was tackled by a black mass.

Kula stared in horror before screaming.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Simba had been around his uncle's kingdom outskirts for a day and a half. He been thinking of a way to tell Uriel the truth. He was about to rest for a while when a loud scream reached his golden ears.

With a new burst engery over came him. He ran out towards the scream, where a really large black lion was mounted over a young pale brown lioness.

"Help!" the lioness cried. Fear in her dark green eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" the black lion snarled as he moved to mount the small female.

Simba growled before running full speed and tackled the lion. The two rolled a bit before the black male rolled out of the way and hitting Simba's head on the ground.

Simba shook his head and tackled the lion. This time he remembered Nala's way of pinning and used his back legs and flipped the lion over.

"Leave or I will kill you!" Simba growled his claws digging into the large lion's flesh.

The lion laughed and spit at him before he knew it, Simba roared as he slashed the black lion's neck. After some shaky breathes Simba started to cry.

"What have I done? I'm a murderer."

The lioness walked over to him slowly but soon made it to him. "Thank you."

Simba looked at the lioness and seen she was beautiful and very alluring.

Simba shook his head before speaking. "Um...no problem. You look farmilar...have we met?"

The lioness stared at him and felt she did know him as well. She looked into his eyes and seen those same orange orbs she fell in love with.

"Simba..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Jason Chandler; I'm glad you think so.**

**Here's chapter sixteen, enjoy.**

"Simba..."

The gold furred young lion takes a few steps back. Looking at the lioness, examining her. How did she know his name? Plus a dozen more thoughts scrambled through his head.

"Is it really you?" the pale brown lioness asked with a gleam of hope in her gem like dark green eyes.

Simba shook his head to his his head before focusing on the lioness. "Who are you?"

The lioness smiled, "It's me. Kula."

Simba looks over the lioness before realization hit him. "Whoa!"

Simba and Kula run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other. Head bumping and nuzzling.

"Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..."

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..."

Simba and Kula stared into each other's eyes. Before Kula could stop herself, she nuzzled into his thick red mane with a loving purr. Simba was shocked but felt himself nuzzle back. Kula smiled a seductive smile. Before running off with Simba running after her.

They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Kula for a first time. Even as cubs, Simba could never win 'Pin Ya' when playing against Kula or Nala.

Kula gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at her. Kula stares back with another seductive smile. Simba's expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rub heads as they both purred.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

"King Mufasa!"

The large golden king looked and smiled once seeing the young dark gold lion. "Ah. How's my favorite nephew?"

Malka snorted, "Listen uncle...and listen well! I will not marry Nala!"

Mufasa as taken back, "What do you mean?"

Malka glared at the older male. "I was told I was bethroled to Nala!"

Mufasa frowned before shaking his head."I didn't agree to that."

Malka snarled, "Well you need to talk to your so-called queen!"

Feeling like he said what he had to, the young dark gold lion left his uncle to find his queen.

**...**

Night has befallen and Simba and Kula were taking a walk on the outskirts of Easternlands.

Kula looked at the male besides her. "So you been alive all this time?"

Simba nodded with a smile "Yeah. It's been great."

Kula nodded before frowning as she pinned her ears, "I really miss you and your father does too."

Simba snapped up at the mention of his father. "My father?"

"Yeah..." Then something hit her as she stared at the golden lion, "He's alive. Your uncle tried to kill him but my father killed him."

"I can't believe this." Simba shook his head. "...all this time. He's alive."

Kula smiled at her friend. "Alive and well. He's a father again." Simba snarled which made Kula giggle. "Seems like you know who the new queen is."

"The new queen?!" Simba looked at Kula with wide shocked orange eyes.

Kula nuzzled Simba before pinning her ears again. "Yeah. We thought Queen Sarabi died. It really hurted my mom and Miss Elara a lot. As well as Astra."

Simba was fighting over his thoughts when Kula nuzzled him once again.

"But you're alive. Which makes you the king!"

Simba's eyes widen at that. He totally forgot about his birthright. He is entitled to the throne, after all he's the oldest.

Simba nuzzled Kula before turning away. "I'll show you to the caves. I'm sure my mother would like to see you."

Kula smiled and got up to walk with Simba by his side their pelts brushing against each other.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Kula..my how you grown!"

Kula blushed at the compliment before following the dark beige lioness into a cave. Zuri soon walked out with Uriel. Who looked like he just lost the world.

Simba looked from the Easternlands' Royal Cave to the brothers. "What's going on?"

Zuri sighed, "I told him for you."

Simba's eyes widen as he stared at the once strong lion. "I'm sorry, Uriel."

Uriel nodded, "Thank you." was all he said, since that's all he could say. So the whitish-peach lion started to walk away.

Simba frowned before looking at Zuri. "Where's he going?"

The brownish furred lion sighed heavily. "He's.. going to another pride across the river. He said it is too heart breaking for him to stay."

Simba lowered his head, "I'm so sorry, Uzuri. I didn't mean for him to leave."

Zuri shook his head. Glancing at where his brother headed before turning back to his friend. "If you were to say no, he would of left anyway."

Simba slowly nodded as Zuri nuzzled his shoulder like a pat. Before walking away, Simba sighed before heading in the cave to see how's Kula doing.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm using a song from the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. So now here's chapter seventeen, enjoy!**

Simba woke early to find his mother missing. So with a yawn the young male went in search of the dark beige lioness. Simba found her at the border line.

"Mother..."

Sarabi sighed, "You need to go back and take your place as king."

Simba was shocked at his mother's words. Was she disappointed in him that she's sending him away.

"You're sending me away?"

Sarabi looked at her son before pulling him into a hug. "Of course not. But you need to return...it's your right...your destiny."

Simba lowered his head, Sarabi smiled lighty and lifted his head with her paw.

_"You've come such a long, long way_

_And I've watched you from that very first day_

_To see how you might grow_

_To see what you might do_

_To see what you've been through_

_And all the ways you've made me proud of you."_

Simba smiled at his mother. Glad he made her feel proud of him.

_"It's time now for a new change to come."_

Simba looks at his mother questionably as the dark beige lioness continued to sing.

_"You've grown up and your new life has begun_

_To go where you will go_

_To see what you will see_

_To find what you will be_

_For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny."_

Sarabi finished by nuzzling her son's head. "You'll do fine."

The dark beige lioness licked Simba's head before walking back towards the pride. Simba watched his mother go before looking at the morning sky and sighed.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kula was sitting with Sarabi, Jua, her sister, Zuri, Ammiel and Nasiri when Simba walked over. Everyone quiet down when they saw him.

"I'm going back!" Simba announced with determination in orange eyes.

Everyone smiled and cheered. Kula ran up and nuzzled him. Simba nuzzled back before licking her light creamy muzzle.

"Young love." smiled Nasiri.

Ammiel nodded and looked at his fiancee. Who wasn't looking well. "Rabi, are you alright?"

Simba looked from Kula to his mother and seen her vomit. "Mother!"

Sarabi panted as Simba came running over and nuzzled her. "I'm fine Simba."

Simba shook his head."You are not fine, mother."

Sarabi sighed deeply, "Simba there's something I need to tell you."

Simba raise an eye brow but before he could say something Sarabi continued.

"I'm pregnant."

Simba's eyes went wide, "You're what?"

"Expecting...doofus!" Joyce laughed.

Simba sighed before smiling. "Congratulations mom." then he looked at the pale brown lion next to his mother. "Ammiel."

Ammiel dipped his head before nuzzling his fiancee.

"Well I guess we should get going." Simba announced turning to head out.

The group nodded and settled out for the Pridelands with Simba and Kula in the lead. The group had found a good size cave by time night fell. They settled down and rested until the morning.

Kula snuggled up with Simba as she slept peacefully. Simba smiled down at her but soon he remembered what his mom said. About being bethroled to Nala.

_'What did I just dig myself into?'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason Chandler; Thanks for the feedback. And I agree with you about Simba making a choice.**

**I realized that last chapter was pretty short. Shorter than what I intended. So here's chapter eighteen, enjoy.**

As the sun began to rise the small group had started their journey again. They are now walking through the Outlands, the barren cracks in the ground scratched at their paws.

Kula smiled, "If we're lucky. We'll run into Mufasa on his patrol."

Simba nodded, he didn't know what to say. There's a lot waiting for him in the Pridelands. But he ignored it and focused on the task.

Around noon the group came to the Pridelands' border. Like Kula had said Mufasa was patrolling with Zazu on his shoulder.

Sarabi took a deep breath before walking out into view.

"The elephants are having trouble with the leopards again..." The blue hornbill trailed off once his eyes landed on the dark beige lioness.

Mufasa followed his majordomo's gaze and gasped. His face paled as he looked like he seen a ghost. "Sarabi...you're dead.."

Sarabi chuckled, "I could say the same about you. But I'm alive and so is our son."

At that moment Simba walked out and Mufasa's amber eyes widen. No doubt about it, that the young lion infornt of him was his son.

"Simba.. my son. It's good to see you." Mufasa smiled where it reached his eyes.

Simba smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Before Mufasa knew it, Simba was hugging him. Mufasa smiled before wrapping a paw around his son and pulled him close. The two cried in each other's red manes.

Ammiel walked out and nuzzled a smiling Sarabi.

After pulling away, Mufasa smiled wide. "Let's go home!"

The walk to priderock was quicker than the group expected. Once the king and party reached the large mountain pride came to see who's the newcomers.

But once the tawny queen's light green eyes landed on Sarabi, she let a furious roar.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

Everyone gasped at the words of their queen as Simba snarled.

"Now Sarafina. You may not speak to her like that." Mufasa then looked to his pride and roared proudly, "My son has returned!"

The pride cheered but the three youngest of Mufasa looked confused. Aasha the second oldest of the king walked up with a scrowl.

Aasha's body was not build like her mother and half sister. Her body is like her uncle's and paternal great-great grandfather. Slim and lanky, whitish fur covered her.

Aasha's light green eyes were locked on her father. "Who's to be the heir now?"

Mufasa looked at his eldest son and sighed before looking at his daughter. "Simba. He's the oldest and therefore has rights to the throne."

Aasha was outraged but the two younger princes was overjoyed. They were glad that their sister wasn't going to be queen. In their minds, she would of made an awful queen.

"Yes!" Mheetu and Mapenzi cheered.

Aasha sneered at them. Mufasa sighed before looking at Sarafina. Who nodded, Mufasa nuzzled her before turning towards the pride.

"You are dismissed!"

The pride dipped their heads before going their own way. Simba sighed deeply before his side was joined by none other than Nala.

The tawny peach lioness buried her head in his red mane. "I really missed you."

Simba smiled before nuzzling back, letting out an loving purr. "I missed you, too."

Kula stood back with a heartbreaking look. As Tama walked over chuckling darkly.

"You might as well get over it." Kula growled at Tama as the tannish-beige lioness chuckled. "You have no chance."

With a dark laugh Tama went in search of her mate, Tojo. Kula looked back at Simba and Nala nuzzling like mates. She turned and walked away as tears fell.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A month past and Prince Simba had finished just about all of his lessons. Simba was taking a morning stroll with his brothers and Mufasa talking about none other than mates.

"Mates?" Simba asked.

Mapenzi nodded as Mheetu chuckled. Mufasa smiled on at the sight of his sons bonding.

"Well...what do you see?" Simba asked his brothers. Curiosity in his orange eyes.

Mheetu smirked, "You sure got a thing for Nala."

Simba blushed, he sure do got feelings for the beautiful tawny peach lioness. But he'll never forget the day he spent with Kula. As the future king was thinking this Zazu flew down out of breath.

"Zazu, what's the matter, friend?" Mufasa asked the blue hornbill.

"Miss Kula wish to speak with the future king."

Mufasa looked at Simba who was looking at his future majordomo.

"Where is she?"

"The clearing on the east."

Mufasa raised his eye brow, "That's _Lover's Field._ I want to know why to meet there?"

Simba shrugged before turning and leaving. "I'll see you all at home."

With that the golden lion set off at a trot.

**...**

Kula paced at a clearing full of different color of flowers. There was a stream that ran through. Kula was pacing under a large tree surrounded by lush green grass.

"Kula..."

The pale brown lioness stopped pacing and looked to see Simba. She let out a shaky breath before walking over. "Simba...we need to talk or rather...I have something to tell you."

Simba sat and smiled, "Okay, go ahead."

Kula sighed deeply, tears forming in her dark green eyes. Simba's smile faded as he stared at his best friend with concern.

"Kula...what is it?"

Kula sobbed, tears now falling freely and making puddles on the ground. "Simba...I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**Jason Chandler; I absolutely agree. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**The song used in this chapter is **_Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo._** I love this song and had to use it as I did in the original story. But here's chapter nineteen, enjoy!**

Simba kept opening and closing his muzzle. Trying desperately to say something until he finally choked out. "You're what?"

Kula smiled, a glow radiated off her. "Expecting. In other words, I'm with cub..._your _cub."

Simba shook his head and began to pace before stopping and looking at now worried Kula.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Kula's dark green eyes widen as she snarled, "You spoiled bastard! I'm not some slut that sleeps around like your step-mother!"

Simba was shocked and speechless. Kula growled as she struck him across the face.

"I know you're going to choose Nala!"

Simba had recover from the outburst and the hit. Rubbing his slightly scarred cheek. "I'm sorry...but I'm bethroled to her. It's the law that I have to. What kind of king would I be if I disband or ignored my own laws?"

Kula lowered her head as more tears fell.

Simba nuzzled her lightly. "If I wasn't bethroled to Nala it would be different."

Kula looked up and Simba saw all the hurt and heartbreak in her gem like dark green eyes.

"You mean if I was beautiful it would be different." Kula spat with hurt laced in her voice.

Simba went to say something but the pale brown lioness had already ran off. Simba sighed before heading off in the direction of priderock.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Nala was walking down the stoned slope when she saw the future king.

Nala smiled. "Simba,"

The golden lion looked up and smiled as the tawny peach lioness walked over and nuzzled him.

"Nala...I want to ask you something important." with a deep breath, the gold lion continued. "Will you be my mate and queen?"

"Of course!" Nala smiled before licking her fiancee's muzzle.

Simba smiled before nuzzling his future mate with all the love he could muster.

**...**

Kula sat at the far side of the Pridelands. Her body rocked at every sob. Tears matted her cheeks and made long streaks where she looked like a cheetah.

She never been so broken in all her life of two years. Not even Nala and Tama's bullying had broken her like now.

"Kula..."

The pale brown lioness sniffed up some tears before looking to see Malka. The handsome dark golden lion walked over and nuzzled her but she pulled away.

"What's wrong with me?" Kula sobbed.

Malka had tears in his own eyes now as he watched the love of his life break. How dare Simba make the most beautiful lioness in the pride feel so low about herself. He don't care if Simba is his cousin.

As the dark golden lion looked at the pale brown lioness love poured from his pale green eyes. The sun shined on the pale brown lioness' fur, giving it a heavenly glow.

Malka sighed before looking at the sky as his black mane ruffled up in a slight breeze.

_"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that..."_

Kula looked up as Malka got up and began to walk around the pale brown lioness, singing his heart out.

_"...Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there"_

Malka walked close to Kula where his muzzle was close to her ear.

_"Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love yo_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do..."_

Kula blushed as Malka made way to in front of her singing with his deep smooth voice that would woo any lioness.

_"Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats..._

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby"_

Malka finished with a smile that actually made Kula melt. But what took the blushing beauty by surprise is when the dark gold lion licked her. It wasn't like nothing like she witness before. Her right paw lifted off the ground as Malka's tounge moved across her bottom muzzle to her cheek.

When Malka pulled away Kula sighed before slumping to the ground.

"There's more where that came from, beautiful."

With a wink the dark golden lion left. When he was out of sight Kula sighed dreamy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason Chandler; Glad you liked the chapter. **

**Okay, ladies and gentlement. This is the last chapter. Sad? I know but don't worry the drama had just started! Enjoy and see you at the sequel!**

A week has past since Malka sang to Kula. Since then Kula couldn't get the other handsome dark gold furred prince out of her mind.

On one particular, Kula set out to find him. Luck would have it, she found Malka by the watering hole.

Kula took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Malka,"

Malka looked up from drinking and smiled. "Kula..."

"Shut up!" the pale brown lioness cut him off.

Malka was taken back at the sharpness in her tone. But knew better and sat.

Kula closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "For the past seven days all I could do is think about you. You'll every where I go. Hunting, everywhere! You're even in my dreams! There's no doubt in my mind that I had fallen love with you."

Malka smirked and let out and light chuckled. Before Malka knew it, Kula had licked his muzzle much like he did her a week ago. Malka smiled before returning the lick.

Kula pulled away to catch her breath. But she also had tears in her eyes.

Malka's smile fell as he frowned. "Kula...what's wrong?"

Kula sniffed up some tears before looking at the lion she loved. "As I do love you, we can never be."

Malka's frown deepened. "How come?"

Kula lowered her head. "Malka, I'm pregnant...and the cub is Simba's."

Malka didn't think and nuzzled Kula deeply before pulling away and looking straight in Kula's dark green eyes."I love you. I had always loved you. So you being pregant by Simba is nothing. I will love this child as if it was my own. I love you Kula and I want to be with you until I die."

Kula smiled before thrusting her head under Malka's. "I love you, too. I would love to be your mate and maybe we can have a cub of our own."

Malka nuzzled his fiancee lovingly. "Maybe but let's enjoy the now."

Kula said nothing but followed her love's advice. She nuzzled into Malka's black mane and enjoyed the now.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A few months later Kula went into labored. Nala was sitting by her mother and Tama with a scrowl.

Nala's greenish eyes full of disgust. "What's the big idea? It is not like I'm in there."

But in a few months she will be. As Simba and Nala are now king and queen as well as mates. So during their night, the mating deed was done. A little prince or princess is on the way.

Simba and Malka was both pacing. Simba because he still loved the lioness in the birthing cave and it was his cub being born.

Malka. A week after the Kula confessed they married. Kula found out some interesting things about her mate. Malka knows his father wasn't the best of the best lions in the savannah but Scar was his and Alastair's father and he was a good one.

Malka was knocked out of his thoughts when Amana and Sarabi walked out.

"Is Kula alright? The cub?" Malka asked rushing over to his mother-in-law and the dark beige lioness.

Sarabi nodded and smiled, "She wishes to see you."

Malka started to walk in when Simba walked by.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell you think you're doing!" the dark gold lion growled.

"I'm seeing my cub!" Simba growled back.

Malka growled, "This is my mate! So you stand back until I'm done!"

The cousins roared at each other until Joyce jumped in between.

"She wants to see both of you!"

The males growled before walking in the cave. Lying on a grass bed that Malka made himself was a tired and exhusted Kula. In her paws was pale brown bundle.

Kula looked up and smiled at the two males. "Simba...Malka meet Kovu."

Simba raised an eye brow as his face scrunched up, "Kovu?"

Kula smiled, "I named him after Malka's dad. He said Scar was a good father. I bet one day he will be too and be a great lion as well. Something Scar could of been."

Malka nuzzled his mate, "I love it."

Simba looked down at his son and nuzzled the cub's head. The cub opened his eyes at his father's touch to revealed orange orbs.

"He has my eyes." the gold furred king breathed.

Kula smiled at the love Simba was showing their son. Simba nuzzled Kula before licking the pale brown lioness' head.

Malka sat next to his mate as she yawned. He nuzzled her and licked her nose. "Sleep my queen. I'll be here, always and forever."

Kula smiled before lying her head down and closing her eyes before whispering.

"Always and Forever,"

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Aasha walked pass the Pridelands' border and into the Outlands where a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Halt!"

Aasha looked and was shocked that a demanding vocie came from a jackle.

Aasha glared. "If I don't?"

"Do you want to know?"

Aasha looked and seen a large creamy white lion with a white muzzle and paws. His bluish eyes digged right into her soul as his black mane flowed in the night wind.

"What is a lioness like you doing in the Outlands? You could be attacked or worst."

Aasha snorted, clearly not afraid. "I came looking for alliance. To help me get my throne back."

The lion smiled, "Why didn't you say so. I'm sure my friends and be more than happy to help you."

At that hyenas of the dozen appeared right along with more jackles. Aasha smirked before laughing darkly with the lion and his friends under the night's full moon.


End file.
